Ni que estuviera Loca
by Dhianne Mindfreak
Summary: ¿Volver? ¿Quién, yo? ¿Contigo? ¡Ni loca! Así fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra... Mmm no, olvidalo, ni entonces. ¡Ni que estuviera loca!
1. Vuelve el Pasado

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Sakura Card Captors me pertenece a mí... bla bla bla bla

Ya conocen el resto, solo disfruten :D

* * *

><p>Romper sin piedad el silencio y acribillar nuestro mundo perfecto<p>

Con la verdad que nos hiere a los dos, sin pensar con el corazón…

**...**

"_No recuerdo su nombre, ni siquiera tengo la menor idea de quién es él, pero había algo en su sonrisa que no puedo dejar de pensar en él._

_Me estoy enamorando de un extraño, lo se. Y cada día aumentan mis ganas de verlo otra vez. No se como fue que paso, yo no buscaba a nadie cuando él se apareció…"_

_._

Ahora mismo estaba desempacando mis cosas en el departamento que acababa de comprar, acomodaba mis libros favoritos en el estante que yo misma había puesto horas antes, fue entonces que lo _encontré._

Encontré el diario aquel donde yo solía escribir todo lo que me pasaba, consideraba importante y no quería olvidar. Por accidente lo abrí en aquella página las primeras palabras hicieron que los recuerdos volvieran a mi de forma cruel y violenta, debí haberlo dejado justo donde lo había encontrado sin husmear en el, o tirarlo y quemarlo ya mismo, pero aquella curiosidad morbosa y perversa poco conveniente fue la que me obligó a seguir leyendo. Y de pronto me encontré "_nuevamente" _en ese capítulo de mi vida que yo misma había dado por muerto tanto tiempo atrás…

"_Fue tan desoladora su partida, tan calcinante, tan fugaz… pero, ¿Hay algo peor que su partida..? Sí, lo hay: tener esperanzas de que regresará… Y es tan mínima esa esperanza, pero tan poderosa, tan angustiante, que me limita, me frena, no me permite caminar, avanzar._

_Es tan pequeña, pero tan grande la esperanza que, en mi nevera siempre hay helado de chocolate, no salgo en el día salvo lo necesario, por si llama, por si llega; por si reclama el lugar que le pertenece a él y solo a él. Me quedo en línea hasta la madrugada por su contacto, es tanto el aferro a esa esperanza que tengo, que algún tipo de telequinesis he logrado, ya que el timbre suena al menos una vez al día sin que haya nadie en la puerta._

_Es tan pequeña, pero tan poderosa esa presencia que me duele más tenerla que su ausencia._

_¿Porqué no puedo resignarme?"_

Un par de hojas mas adelante leí solo un poco más.

"_No le quiero ver, no quiero recaer; supe levantarme pero nunca pude olvidar, no quiero volver a quererlo, yo solo quiero que ese capítulo pueda tener por fin un punto final._

_Una despedida la soporte, pero otra me vendría fatal."_

_._

Esa era la última página que estaba escrita en aquel diario. Recordaba a la perfección todos y cada uno de los momento que había pasado a _su _lado, aquellos donde me juraba amor eterno, y _**donde negaba todo lo anterior**_. Había roto ese vínculo especial que nos unía, eso formaba parte del pasado, ese que yo no tenía la menor intención de recordar.

Iba a dejar el diario sobre la mesa, para decidir más tarde que hacer con el, teniendo ya para entonces un juicio _"más objetivo", _cuando algo dentro del mismo llamó mi atención.

Se trataba de una rosa seca, que se asomaba casi imperceptible entre las hojas, no debía abrirlo, pero aún así lo hice:

"_Hoy al salir a dar un paseo me topé con Syaoran, traía una hermosa rosa en las manos, me la obsequió y preguntó que si quería seguir caminando con él, un rato más, por las calles de Moscú, ¿Cómo decirle que caminaría la noche entera con él? Me da tanta seguridad que, ¿A dónde no iría con él? No tuve el valor para decirle que no debía y que nada de esto debería estar pasando…_

_Como me gusta la mirada de Syaoran, como me gusta mirarlo a los ojos, ese rostro serio, pero sereno a la vez. Pasaría la vida entera a lado suyo._

_Desearía que este viaje a Moscú, tan mágico y especial no terminara nunca"_

_._

Terminé aventando el diario al armario, para que se quedara allí, enterrado y olvidado…

Yo… era _bastante joven_, bueno aún sigo siéndolo, pero de un modo distinto, madure del modo cruel e innecesario del cual nadie quiere aprender. Aún era toda una niña inocente que aún soñaba con encontrar a ese chico que me robara hasta el alma, que de solo verlo se me olvidara hasta cual era mi nombre, aquel que fuera el ideal, el perfecto… aún no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser amar a alguien, y en aquel mundo rosa que tanto me había esmerado por construir ni siquiera existían los celos.

Cuando crecí y madure, se me acabó la fantasía, y descubrí que todos los hombres que había conocido podían clasificarse dentro de tres grandes tipos: los que se aferraban a una mujer buscando protección, los que querían gobernar y controlarlo todo, y los que sólo deseaban tener alguna clase de relación sexual.

Y desde una perspectiva morbosa y perversa, yo ya me había cansado de todo esto.

* * *

><p>Eeeeaaaa! Volví! pfff! Por fin hahaha<p>

Que tal les pareció?

Buena? Mala? Regular? Deplorable? Dioooooss! Me muerdo las uñas por saber que es lo que opinan de ella.

Conforme vaya avanzando ire explicando el por que de las reacciones de ella

**N.a: **Estoy pero si bien harta de que Sakura sea considerada un personaje débil, frágil e inocente, ya sé, ya sé que a veces las CLAMP la muestran de esa manera, pero yo tengo una versión más gótica y oscura de la dulce y tierna Sakura, así que... espero que la versión frívola, mala onda, descarada, desvergonzada, altanera y posiblemente sarcástica de Sakura les guste, si no pues... ya sabes se aceptan comentarios optimistas (y sinceros, sobre todo)

Un besote. Con cariño Dy.! :D


	2. Apartamento 3C

**Disclaimer: **Bla bla blah... ya se lo saben no? hahaha Historia sin fin de lucro, y hecha en un momento de ocio, disfruten.

* * *

><p><em>Dime todo lo que piensas, no te puedes aguantar.<em>

_Tal vez todo lo que piensas es mucho más_

_de lo que suele pasar…_

_._

_**Beverly Hills.**_

Dos palabras que por sí solas no llaman la atención, pero que juntas, como la combinación de la _Champaña_ y _caviar,_ forman la expresión más alta de buena vida. Beverly Hills es famosa por las grandes mansiones que acoge y por ser el hogar de los ricos y famosos a la par que de grandes estrellas del cine y la música. Hoteles en color rosa, fiestas deslumbrantes, y por demás sin igual, teléfonos a lado de piscinas, _valet parking_ hasta en la oficina de correos, mesas en restaurantes que ninguna suma de dinero pueden conseguir…¡Ah! Pero que el solo polvo de estrellas y fama obtienen de inmediato…

Incluso entre la extravagante perfección de la ciudad más elegante y llena de _glamour_, Syaoran Li era especial. No era solo una estrella, sino una "_súper estrella",_ una nova que brillaba sin dar muestras de apagarse.

_Porque hay una canción dentro de mi corazón_

_con un poco de licor perderemos el control,_

_vamos ya que estas contenta, no te puedes lamentar…_

_._

Llegó a Hollywood como muchos otros miles de jóvenes antes que él, con nada más que un sueño y una cara bonita. Quería ser alguien y sabía que iba a lograrlo.

.

_Ven, ven, vamos a la fiesta, llegó la hora de verte bailar_

_Porque queda mucho alcohol dentro de la habitación._

_Cuando empiece el descontrol será nuestra diversión…_

_._

Aquel día estaba delirante. El lanzamiento de su nueva película, _"Apartamento 3-C"_ resultó mejor de lo que esperaba. De hecho mejor de lo que todos esperaban. Syaoran acababa de ganar su 3°er _Óscar _a mejor actor, y le había dado al estudio un gran éxito.

_Un éxito._ Dos de las palabras más dulces que existían.

Pisó un poco más fuerte el acelerador. El Ferrari respondió de inmediato, siguiendo el tránsito que de manera intermitente avanzaba hacia Century City. Ahí se detuvo ante un edificio de muchos pisos y se estacionó en un lugar con parquímetro.

Un portero se apresuró en abrirle la puerta.

-Buenas tardes señor Li.

Syaoran buscó en su bolsillo y lo encontró vacío. Maldición. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que otras personas se hicieran cargo de las cuentas, que por lo general dejaba la cartera en casa.

-No traigo dinero, muchacho. Le diré a Jimmy que te dé tu propina, ¿De acuerdo?

-Por… por supuesto señor Li. Y gracias

Syaoran siguió al portero por el adornado vestíbulo cubierto con paneles de mármol.

.

_Y la meta de todos en este lugar _

_será acabar y luego destrozar_

_Ven, que no lo puedas olvidar…_

_._

En el penthouse, las puertas se abrieron. El agente de Syaoran, James Lancaster, esperaba con la puerta abierta a su cliente más famoso.

-¡Hola Syao! - Saludó Jimmy al tiempo que levantaba su Martini, lo que casi lo hizo caer, se apoyó contra el marco de la teléfonos han estado sonando como locos desde el estreno. Si tu popularidad fuera más candente necesitarías ropa interior de asbesto*- Sonrío perezoso y se retiró del rostro un largo rizo dorado, como el oro.- Pasa _"superestrella"_

_Que todos juntos vamos a gritar_

_y luego disfrutar lo que tú me quieras mostrar…_

_._

Syaoran siguió a Jimmy al interior del condominio, donde una ruidosa fiesta estaba en su máximo esplendor. Las estrellas de cine se mezclaban con aquellas que querían serlo; podía distinguírseles a unos de otros por la expresión de los ojos. Las estrellas se veían confiadas, seguras de sí, en cambio, los que aspiraban serlo parecían desesperados, personas hambrientas, que se acercaban a ver un banquete en el que, claro, jamás podrían participar.

.

_Cuento 1 2 3, que yo sé lo que ti quieres hacer_

_Cuento 1 2 3, ven acércate y hazlo otra vez_

_Cuento 1 2 3, muévete como si fuera la última vez_

_Cuento 1 2 3, no te culpes, pero perdiste otra vez…_

_._

No había cuadros, adornos ni tapetes. Jimmy compró el lugar, llevó algunas cosas en que sentarse y le llamaba hogar. Aunque claro, Jimmy no necesitaba la decoración. En aquella ciudad _no hacer_ lo que podía pagarse con facilidad otorgado un cierto grado de prestigio.- Necesito una copa - Syaoran no le habló a nadie en especial, pero en segundos alguien le puso una bebida en la mano, no importaba que hubiera en el vaso, siempre y cuando fuera fuerte. Lo bebió sabiendo que todas las miradas estaban fijas en él. ¿Y por qué no? Se encontraba en la cima del mundo. No había ningún perfume que igualara el aroma del éxito. Se movió entre la multitud riendo y charlando.

_Una vez más te quiero mostrar_

_Aquí cerca de mi, frente a frente_

_¿Me quieres sentir? ¡Esto para ti!…_

_._

Jimmy se metió en el dormitorio. Syaoran lo encontró inhalando una línea de coca sobre la mesa de noche. A su lado se hallaba una mujer que no tenía otra cosa puesta que unas bragas de encaje fino rojo.

-Me voy a otra fiesta - Informó Syaoran -. Ésta ya murió.

Jimmy se tambaleó hasta quedar sentado.

-¿Qué te _passa? _Tengo _máss _coca en el baño.

-No, gracias.

-¿No? ¿No? - Jimmy tomó la copa con su Martini que estaba en el extremo de la mesa y cruzó vacilante la habitación -. Oye, antes de que te vayas, tengo un mensaje para ti. Alguien llamó a la oficina buscándote, era un representante de la empresa internacional _Daidouji_. Dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo acerca de una campaña, algo sobre una pasarela. La más importante de esa empresa. Te quieren ahí como su modelo principal en campaña, o eso mencionó… y también estará ahí, por lo poco que pude investigar _Sakura Kinomoto,_ es su mejor modelo ¿Sabías? ¿No te parece _eso_ como una llamada de tu pasado?

-¿Ha dicho algo más?

-No sé. Solo dijo que le llamaras.

Syaoran sintió un estremecimiento en el pecho. Sakura. De todas las mujeres que había conocido, era a la que más amó.

-¿Dónde está el número?

-Le pedí a Sybill que te lo dejara en tu máquina contestadota.

-Gracias - Se despidió Syaoran Li, distraído de pronto, por una oleada de recuerdos. Sakura, su primer amor. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de ella que casi la había olvidado. _Casi._

Jimmy levantó su copa.

-La extraviada señorita Li. A la prensa le encantaba - Se detuvo un momento para mirar a Syaoran con los ojos turbios -. Y por cierto, a ti también.

.

_Siento que quiero hacerlo contigo_

_otra vez._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>N.a.<strong>

*****Asbesto: Los minerales de asbesto tienen fibras largas y resistentes que se pueden separar y son suficientemente flexibles como para ser entrelazadas y también resisten altas temperaturas.

*****Bragas: Ropa interior femenina.

*****La canción que aparece dentro del cap., por si a alguien le interesa, se llama Apartamento 3-C, de un grupo talentosisimo de chicos [por demás guapos] llamados Dulce o truco, una buena opción de música un tanto diferente y por sobre todo "algo desconocida"

Un saludo y un beso enorme a todas esas personitas que me dejaron un peqeño pero a la vez gran _post_. Son excepcionales, en serio, _gracias. Y también a todas aquellas que aunque no me "postearon" [u.u] _me añadieron a sus historias favoritas, o a alguna alerta. :D

¿Qué les parecio? bueno, malo... no seaaaaaan crueles! Me harán llorar si no se su opinión..! No querrán que vuelva al odioso vicio de morderme las uñas o si? Tengan compasión.

Un enorme beso. Dy!


	3. Factor sorpresa

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, de lo contrario sería rica u.u ... historia totalmente mía, sin fin de lucro, disfruten :D

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Una amiga le preguntaría a tu ex "porque te cortó"._

_Tu mejor amiga le diría, "la dejaste porque eres gay, ¿no?"_

_._

**POV. Sakura**

**.**

-Sabes te he odiado un par de veces… y justamente _hoy_ es una de esas veces.

Tomoyo entorno los ojos y siguió como si yo no hubiera abierto la boca, igual y ahora era yo quien la ignoraba por ser tan idiota, repentinamente cambió de planes, pude leerlo en sus ojos. Sus pensamientos habían adquirido un curso totalmente diferente e inesperado y dudaba que yo pudiera hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas Sakura?

-¿Recordar de qué? ¿O sobre qué?

-De _nosotras…_

¡Oh-Oh! Así que por ahí iba la cosa, debí esperarlo.

-¡No, no y no!

-¿Esa es tu última palabra Sakura?

-Si, no pienso cambiar de parecer, no estaré ahí simplemente porque tú lo quieres, me niego rotundamente a participar.

-Muy bien, pero de acuerdo al contrato que tú firmaste, y como tu jefa directa - Ahora ella sonreía abiertamente.- Te ordeno, no, te exijo que acates las normas. Estuviste de acuerdo con ellas desde que firmaste aquel contrato.

Me miró a los ojos durante un largo minuto. Bufé. Seguramente la muy idiota estaba disfrutando de la carga dramática. Yo la miraba sin decir absolutamente nada, por un lado tenía razón y por otro… quería aventármele al cuello y ahorcarla, pero se vería muy mal un asesinato en mi expediente, crucé la habitación de dos grandes zancadas. Tomé el teléfono y llame a un número premarcado. No tuve que esperar demasiado, al segundo timbrazo cogieron el teléfono al otro lado de la línea y una voz ligeramente confundida o preocupada me contestó. No me preocupe en averiguar que era lo que le pasaba:

-Isabella prepara las maletas ya mismo… Sí, sí, también las de Shun… Si, _él _viaja conmigo… Sí, todo, voy de gira… ¿Para qué..? Aaah sí, claro, tienes razón, será a Moscú, gracias… ¿Ah?¿Qué? Si, pásamelo… Hola cariño, vamos a viajar… si dulzura, empaca lo que quieras llevarte… También te quiero, un beso. Nos vemos al rato.

Cuando volteé vi la sonrisa a medio formar en aquel rostro tan repulsivamente hermoso. Inclusive me paso por la cabeza que con amigas como _esa_ yo no necesitaba enemigas. Tomoyo bien valía por dos.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, ahora hay que apresurarnos, que Li nos espera ¿No podemos hacerlo esperar verdad?

Le dedique mi mejor sonrisa fingida, como si todo fuera de maravilla. Pero ella se lo creyó aún menos que yo.

.

**POV. Normal**

**.**

Syaoran y Jimmy estaban sentados frente a un enorme escritorio, ni siquiera se molestaban en aminorar el silencio con alguna charla banal. El intercomunicador zumbó. Las voces femeninas que sonaban detrás de la puerta los sacaron de aquel silencio incómodo.

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos se pusieron de pie al instante, el primero en voltear fue Jimmy. Y así como lo hizo se volvió hacia Syaoran para susurrarle al oído: _No vas a creer esto Syao, pero tu "Esmeralda" acompaña a Daidouji._

Y así comenzó Syaoran trato de aplacar sus nervios, sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Y así sin más cerro los ojos y volteó en su dirección, fue entonces cuando la vio. El corazón de Syaoran omitió un latido, tal vez dos…

.

**POV. Syaoran**

**.**

En realidad nunca fui bueno para escribir mis propios parlamentos. La mujer que estaba frente a mi: una chica alta, delgada y de cabellos castaños, con los ojos verdes como la esmeralda pura. El cabello tan castaño como el chocolate fundido, le caía como una cascada por la espalda, se veía hermosa, al estilo Hollywood, como una princesa de esas que aparecen en los cuentos de hadas. Casi estaba esperando a que se sentara, me sonriera y dijera :"_Oye Syao, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"_ Era todo lo que yo necesitaba. Imagine el sonido de su voz y los años desaparecieron. No había pensado en Sakura desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, pero en este momento, al mirarla, recordé con toda claridad como se sentía estar enamorado de esa mujer y que ella me amara.

Cerré los ojos y deje que los recuerdos afloraran. Trate de recordar cómo nos enamoramos. Había sido algo tan intenso, aquel pozo de emociones…¿Cómo fue que se agotó? Pero aunque me lo preguntara, conocía la respuesta.

Sentí como si hubiera abierto una puerta. Más allá vislumbré una parte de mí mismo, más allá del chico dorado, más allá de la estrella. En todo los años transcurridos, en realidad nunca amé a nadie. Aquella mujer, _Esmeralda_, había sido lo más cercano. Mi amor por ella era lo mejor de mí mismo y yo simplemente le di la espalda ¿Qué podía decirle a aquella chica a la que conocía tan bien y al mismo tiempo no conocía en lo absoluto? A aquella chica a la que le rompí el corazón con la misma facilidad con que un niño rompe un juguete que ya no quiere. Sentí que las lágrimas me ardían en los ojos. No podía creerlo, no había llorado en años, salvo cuando me pagaban por hacerlo claro.

Desvié mis ojos hacia otra dirección y les dirigí mi _famosa sonrisa._ Aquella sonrisa ensayada mientras intentaba ocultar mis sentimientos.

.

**POV. Sakura**

**.**

La puerta se abrió. Y ahí estaban Jame Lancaster y Syaoran Li. Ambos se levantaron al escucharnos entrar y Syaoran apenas si me miró. El muy patán de Jimmy se veía confiado y seguro de sí, estaba pensando en lo mucho que lo detestaba cuando Syaoran sonrió, así nada más… Sentí nauseas de solo verlo. Las fotografías no le hacían justicia; ninguna lente podría capturar el atractivo magnético de ese rostro. Cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Syaoran se deslizó en el asiento.

-Hace frío afuera - se volvió y sonrió.- Me alegra que llamaras Tomoyo. La idea de ser parte de una campaña dentro de tu empresa resulta de lo más interesante.

Tomoyo lo miró sin devolverle la sonrisa, en seguida añadió.- Daidouji, Li…

-Así es _Daidouji_, veamos que nos ofreces y entonces se decidirá si el señor Li trabajará o no contigo.- El muy pesado de Jimmy ni siquiera disimulada su aparente estado de ánimo.- ¿Qué les parece si tomamos una copa mientras discutimos nuestros términos?

Sin tener que pensarlo mucho, se me ocurrían al menos tres mil doscientas cosas que preferiría hacer en vez de tomar una copa con ellos.

-Claro - Respondió Tomoyo.- Tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar.- Síganme.

Tomoyo nos condujo a un apartado en la parte posterior de su oficina. Mientras nos sentábamos unos frente a otros. De repente me alegré de que nos hubiera llevado ahí. En primer lugar, ese espacio específicamente, estaba diseñado para ser perfecto en un día soleado, no en uno nublado, justo como el de hoy, por lo consiguiente la iluminación era mala. Y Dios sabía que no necesitaba ver con mejor luz el rostro de aquel hombre. En segundo lugar, no habría un montón de empleados curiosos, vagando por el lugar con alguna excusa tonta, emocionados porque una genuina estrella de Hollywood nos visitaba. Y, además, si Syaoran se sentía incómodo en un sitio como este, bueno, eso también me parecía perfecto.

Lo miré y recordé todo lo que sabía y había leído sobre él. Internet era una maravilla para ese tipo de búsquedas. Sabía por ejemplo, que _Esmeralda Li_ había "desaparecido" misteriosamente un buen día. Si como no… También que Syaoran y _Esmeralda_ tuvieron un matrimonio magnífico al principio… eran una genuina pareja _"súper-estrella"_ de Hollywood; sin embargo "algo" opaco su brillo. Algunos reportajes mencionaban que habían sido otras mujeres, otros mencionaban alcohol y drogas. Nadie se molestó en buscar a la _perdida_ señorita Li, por supuesto. Además el cuatro veces casado Syaoran Li era uno de los actores mejor pagados del mundo entero.

Tomoyo y Jimmy aclaraban las bases del contrato que probablemente firmaría Syaoran, yo seguía sin entender el porque de mi presencia ahí, yo era modelo no abogada. Syaoran tampoco había abierto la boca en todo el rato. Yo estaba enfurruñada en mi silla sin prestar la más mínima atención a lo que se discutía en aquella sala, de pronto una frase captó mi total y completa atención.

-Bueno, se preguntarán quién es la señorita aquí presente, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, la mejor modelo que mi casa de modas tiene; sin embargo para la nueva línea de ropa que hemos lanzado la imagen de ella no puede ser la única. Se necesita un modelo con sus cualidades Li - Tomoyo estaba disfrutando al máximo ser el centro de atención, se le notaba enseguida, lo estaba pasando genial.- Y necesito su aprobación para este negocio, porque el propósito de su visita aquí no es para que sea solo un modelo más.

No entendía el porque ella lo llamaba por su apellido, sin permitir que se tutearan. Quizá era por mostrar un poquito de respeto hacia mi persona.

-No comprendo Daidouji, le das demasiadas vueltas al asunto, simplemente dímelo.- Impaciente como siempre, ese rasgo suyo parecía que jamás desaparecería.

-El nombre de la línea es _"Mindfreak"_ porque nuestro objetivo es romper lo establecido, las reglas.- Tomoyo continuo con su monólogo como si él no hubiese abierto la boca.- La línea es única en su estilo y tipo, por supuesto. Y ahí es donde ustedes entran - Nos miró detenidamente, primero a él y después a mi.- Serán los modelos principales el día de la presentación, y dentro de las fotografías que se exhibirán para la promoción de la colección que ya esta terminada. Ustedes serán modelos _andróginos._ La pareja estelar, para ser exactos.

-¿Modelos andróginos? ¿Singular trabajo no Jimmy? - Le sonrió complacido al parásito ese de Lancaster.- Muy bien, suena divertido, ¿Dónde…

-_Moscú_, presentaremos la línea en Moscú.

Syaoran abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, viéndome abiertamente por primera vez desde que llego, esa era una sorpresita para la cual, claramente no estaba preparado. Sus hermosas facciones parecieron confundidas y lo meditó durante un segundo. Después asintió desganadamente.

-Acepto, ¿Cuándo firmamos el contrato?

-Hoy mismo mando a redactar el contrato y mañana, si les parece, lo firmamos.

.

**Syaoran POV.**

**.**

_Moscú._

De pronto me sentí como si acabara de despertar con una enorme resaca. Era inevitable volver ahí, siempre lo supe. Ya no teníamos nada que hacer en aquella oficina tan pésimamente iluminada. Jimmy se levanto de su silla y comenzó a despedirse caballerosamente de Daidouji, seguramente le había gustado. En cuanto termino, tomo inesperadamente la mano de Sakura, ignorándonos por completo.

Las miradas de Jimmy y Sakura se encontraron. Ella frunció los labios, mostrando su desagrado.

Jimmy no parecía sorprendido por su hostilidad.

-Sabes, es un verdadero placer volver a encontrarte linda.

Ella le gruñó. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia a Jimmy pero no la vio. Daidouji le palmeo el hombro a Sakura, intentando calmarla.

-Perdón, no debería de darlo por sentado, ¿Pero tú no sientes lo mismo, verdad?

Sakura miró deliberadamente: primero a su amiga, después a mí.

-Eres la modelo más importante de Daidouji, esta bien, eso lo entiendo -Repuso Jimmy, quién me miró de reojo durante un segundo, antes de concentrarse abiertamente en ella, probablemente preguntándose igual que yo, el significado de esa segunda mirada.- De todos modos preferirías no estar aquí, sin embargo lo estás y estoy deseando trabajar contigo, seguramente… no soy el único.

El rostro de ella se tensó a causa del disgusto. Incluso yo comenzaba a sentirme incómodo.

-Pero es aquí a dónde perteneces guapa, tal como lo oyes… _Esmeralda._

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando Jimmy empleó el viejo sobrenombre con el que yo solía dirigirme a ella; se le erizo la piel cuando el imbécil de James pronunció aquello, y de inmediato le puso mala cara. No necesitaba ser telépata para leerle la mente y entender la sarta de palabrotas que le estaba dedicando a Jimmy, y éste tampoco. Casi podíamos escucharla maldecir.

-Es muy amable de tu parte que consideres eso de mi James, pero yo pertenezco a dónde yo elija.

Le gruñó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada y retiraba con brusquedad su mano de la de Jimmy. Yo estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Jimmy puso cara de pocos amigos pero no dijo nada más.

-Ahora si me disculpan, _yo sí _tengo cosas _más_ importantes que hacer - Estudié su reacción: la vi fruncir los labios, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de nosotros, maldiciendo. Fingí no darme cuenta, ya me las arreglaría después con Jimmy.

_._

_._

_._

-Por un momento creí que ibas a besarla - Se burló Jimmy.

Lo ignoré.

-Pues tú no estuviste especialmente brillante.

-Ya pues, lo siento, no pude controlarme, todo mi ser respondía al desafío que ella impuso… ¿Cómo estas?

-Fue extraño tenerla ahí, no sabía que hacer.

-Entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿D verdad planeas trabajar con ella en Moscú?

Me sentía un poco decepcionado. Deseaba poder hablar con Jimmy, aunque fuera por una única vez, de algo que tuviera importancia.

-Ella de verdad me amó Jimmy. Supongo que eso fue lo que recordé al verla. Lo que se siéntese amado.

-Cada mujer a la que conoces te adora.

-Pero no es lo mismo ¿No crees? - Comenté en voz baja, Jimmy calló y me pregunté si en realidad me habría oído.

-No supongo que no, así que, ¿Qué piensas hacer con todo eso que se esta despertando en ti?

Aún no había pensado en eso.

-Bueno supongo que nada.

Jimmy guardó silencio durante un minuto… Un despliegue de abstracción poco común en él.- Será mejor que tengas cuidado Syao.

Sabía que Jimmy tenía razón. Esmeralda era parte de mi pasado, no obstante, en cuanto la toqué, recordé mi amor. Y al hacerlo me sentí muy solo…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>N.a<strong>

ó.Ò

Que les parecio? Espero que le haya gustado aunque sea solo un poquito, un encuentro inseperado entre la dulce Sakura, que al parecer ni es taaan dulce, y el bombon de bombones: Syaoran!

Disfrute mucho escribiendo este cap. y la verdad espero actualizar lo antes posible, sin desaparecer mucho tiempo, ahora que si quieren qe lo haga devolada les digo que por principio de cuentas tiene que haber **reviews** hahaha y en segundo lugar... Chequen una historia que subi hace no mucho, se llama **Ahora yo soy la otra** o algo así hahaha, se que es pésimo hacer esto pero me gustaría saber su opinión qn respecto en particular hacia ese fic.

Un abrazo muy especial a todas esas personitas que me dejan comentarios, las amooo! Son lo máximo, en serio. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de pasar tiempo conmigo, y a petición de muchos, ahora escribí un cap mucho más largo de lo que acostubro a hacer, espero y les agrade en serio, haha me queme el cerebro [casi literal] para poder hacerlo.

Les dejo una frasesita para hacer sonreír un poco:

La frase del día: "el dinero no compra la felicidad, pero paga mi Internet que es casi lo mismo, ¿no? :D

Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejorrr!

Un beso & un abrazo,

Dy.


End file.
